Red High Heels
by LouLouBear1213
Summary: She was sick and tired of his games. One minute he would be all over her, then, like now, he would have some bimbo blond up against, coincidently, her locker.


**A/N: This is my first story for Gilmore Girls, I have written some for One Tree Hill, which I hope I can get around to updating. Alright as I'm sure you know this is basically a Trory, but not really. You'll understand when you start reading. Well anyway onto the story, I'm not really a country music fan, but Kellie Picklers' not bad. So this is a song fic to 'Red High Heels'- by of course Kellie Pickler.**

She was tired. Sick and tired of his damn games. One minute he would be all over her, then, like now, she would see him in a passionate embrace with some dumb blonde, coincidentally against her locker. 'Was it Cissy or was it Missy? Whatever.' she thought.

Cough, cough. "Excuse me, could you please move?" Rory asked sweetly. Tristan just waved his hand at her as if to tell her, 'Not now'. She was done playing nice.

"Listen, Dickhead, get yourself and your stupid fucking skank out of my way before I get violent." she hissed.

He pulled his face from the girl and looked at Rory. She was pissed. He knew that for sure.

After he still didn't move, most likely from being scared shitless. He had only seen Rory like that once. And that was when he stole her coffee. Man, he thought he would never have to see her like that again. But boy was he wrong.

Rory got really close to Tristan and his tongue dueling partner. He didn't know what she was doing and was getting quite worried. While the hopelessly stupid Cissy or Missy was just annoyed.

"Um, do you think you could, like go away...we're busy here." ' Wow she's stupid' Rory thought to herself. Then the girl with the unknown name pulled Tristan's face to her and staarted where they had left off.

Rory was fuming. She stepped back trying to calm herself.

"Rory, Rory think about Harvard." She heard a voice from behind her say. She turned around to see her three best friends Paris, Madeline, and Louise. Paris came closer to Rory and rested her ands on her shoulders. Trying to calm her down. "Just breathe, okay, eerythings just fine. Lets just go. Okay?"

"Paris," Rory said scoldingly, "I need my books. Okay just this once please, let me take it out. Please. I don't want to be pissed for tonights party at Greg's." She looked at Paris pleadingly, begging to let her release her frustration about Tristan, onto Tristan.

Paris mumbled obscenities under her breath. Louise and Madeline giggled, mainly because they knew Paris would give in. But also because Tristan and his skank didn't know what was about to hit them as they were still up against Rory's locker, exploring each others mouths.

Sure Tristan knew that he would have hell to pay, but it left his mind as ... 'Wow what is her name' he thought, arched into him. She wasn't as good at this as Rory. But she would do.

Paris finally looked down before stomping her foot and yelling in frustration. **"FINE!!!!!!"** Paris bellowed. Rory looked at her other two confidants and smirked victoriously. She walk to the girls restroom where, currently the janitor was trying to clean, and got the trash can. She smiled evilly when she noticed old banana peels and moldy, what looked like pudding. She set it on the other side of the oblivious pair and went back to the other side.

With one good shove ,the two were sent to the ground making the garbage can fall over onto the skank with no name. Girl/no name screamed as the moldly pudding coursed down her hair and onto her back. As she went to stand up her ugly Janes caught a banana peel and she went crashing to the floor once again.

She let out a squeak as she hit the floor. Skank got up slowly an glared at Rory.

"**You Bitch!!!" **she said in a shrill voice. Rory looked at her in mock hurt.

"Me, no!!!!!!" Rory said sniffling fakly.

"Miss Roberts, we do not use that kind of language here at Chilton. Come with me now." Headmaster Charleston scolded.

Tristan was still looking at Rory as she was still sniffling, a lone tear running down her cheek. If he didn't know any better he would say she wasn't acting. But he knew she would never cry in public. As soon as the Headmaster turning the corner of the hall, guiding a hysterical Miss Roberts by her elbow, she smiled and turned back to her friends.

She looked at Paris and smiled sweetly while she high fived the other two girls. Tristan was finally coming out of his haze and began to stand.

Rory opened her locker finally. The girls gathered to one side of her locker and began talking.

"Are you still going to Greg's party?" Asked and eager Louise.

"Of course I'm just not going to have a date." Rory said solemnly.

Tristan took this as the time to cut in. " Of course you have a date Mary." He said as he went to her locker on the opposite side of the girls. "Girls can you give us a minute?" He looked at the three and glared, then turned his attention back to Rory.

"We're not leaving." Paris snapped. Rory cut in. "It's okay Paris, I'll be fine." Paris looked at Rory then at Tristan, then back at Rory.

"Fine call me and I'll pick you up before the party." Paris huffed and turned to walk out, with two more following.

Rory proceeded to take out books she needed and put in books she didn't need. Not even bothering to look at Tristan. He figured it was time to turn on the charm.

She felt him fall behind her and wrap his muscular arms around her waist. "What Tristan, what do you want." He began to lay feather light kisses on the back of her neck. "Only you baby, only you." He said in a sickingly sincere voice, so low she could barely here it.

She let out an unlady like snort as soon as she heard his BS. "Well you sure as well weren't saying that 5 fucking minutes ago were you, Tris?" He wrapped his arms tighter around her and began to softly bite her ear lobe, then barely lick it.

"C'mon baby. I''m sorry." ' Yeah a sorry sack of shit' she thought. "Please forgive me. Please baby." She was getting tired of that damn term of endearment. It made her sick.

"Baby, baby, baby, do you serioulsy think I'm gonna fall for you bullshit. Tristan give me break. God, get over yourself." she said menacingly as she slammed her locker door and escaped from his arms. She walked outside and drove to her mansion. She was bringing out the big guns tonight.

Tristan just stood there against the locker thinking, ' What the hell just happened?'

Rory walked into the house all eyes on her. And for good reason. Paris didn't like the idea, but Louise and Maddy were all over it. So they called Greg to tell him. It took awhile but Lane wrote the perect revenge song and it went perfectly with her outfit.

Rory wasn't really big on singing, but that didn't mean she couldn't, she belt some high notes if you asked her.

As she walked in with her three friends behind her everyones jaw dropped. Who would have thought 'Mary' Gilmore would have that kind of body. The crowd fell silent as she walked confidently to the small stage. Her 5 inche red satin pumps clicked against the hardwood floor and her thick curls swayed and bounced as her long, lean, tan legs went forward and her lucious hips popped from side to side.

To say her dress was tight would be an understatement. To tell you the truth it was becoming difficult to breathe but she had to do this. She had to tease him. It was only fair. It hugged her thin waist and showed all of her delicious curves. The small spaghetti straps barely helb up what some would call a scrap of fabric.

Her midriff was pushed up, practically under her chin. The tight bust made her breasts look bigger and fuller. Greg had made his way up to the small area and helped her walk up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce tonights act. One song so enjoy it." Greg said handing the microphone to Greg, who winked and headed to the door. She saw Tristan with Summer Sellars sitting on his lap.

"Hello everybody, ready?" she said into the mike.

Tristan looked up to see his girlfriend or whatever she was on stage. When he saw her outfit he felt his pants tighten. He quickly pushed Summer off of his lap when the music started playing. He pulled hisself up and to the door that was straight infront of the stage. Just standing there as she spoke.

"This, everybody, goes out to my favorite jackass." She said almost seductively before she began to sing the words of a song no one had ever heard.

_Baby, I've got plans tonight  
You don't know nothing about  
I've been sitting around way too long  
Trying to figure you out  
But you say that you'll call and you don't  
And I'm spinning my wheels  
So I'm going out tonight  
In my red high heels_

I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend  
Who says still has it bad for me  
I'm gonna take him into town  
Flaunt him around for everyone to see  
Well, you said watch yourself baby  
Yeah, you know the deal  
Nobody holds a candle to me  
In my red high heels

She began to walk down the stage as she slowly shook her hips for some reaction from the partygoers and of course from him.

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missing me feels  
In my red high heels_

She was belting out the song, still not over as she was walking towards him. He knew she was singing to him. He wished he could move, run out of the door anything. He actually started listening to the words as she moved her body at him tauntingly.

She was right. No one could compare to her. Right now he would throw her over his shoulder and take her to the nearest room with a lock.

But that would piss her off.

He finally realized what she was saying.

Damn.

_All those games you tried to play  
Well, they aint gonna work on me now  
I put up a barbed wire fence around my heart  
Baby, just to keep you out  
Well, you thought I'd wait around forever  
But, baby, get real  
I just kicked you to the curb  
In my red high heels_

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missing me feels  
In my red high heels

He knew this was the end. Now more sex. No more nothing.

No more Rory.

She finally made it to him.

She was finishing the song.

He realized he fucked up. Major. All of a sudden all the girls meant nothing. Except Rory. He would tell her.

_Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missing me feels_

Oh, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to  
I'll bet you want me back now don't you, don't you  
I'm about to show you just how missing me feels  
In my red high heels

As soon as she finished the room erupted in applause. Catcalls, shouts, screams, and some playful 'Marry me's'.

She leaned into Tristan and whispered huskily.

"Miss me now?" as she glided her hand over his groin feeling his apparent arousal.

And with that she pulled back quickly and walked out the door.

Leaving Tristan dazed slightly and everyone whispering.

**A/N: Okay, how was it? I'm sure it wasn't great or anything, but hopefully okay. Well tell me what you think and give me some suggestions. Oh and don't be too harsh. I'ma youngin, I'm pretty inexperienced. Love Ya guys.**


End file.
